In Your Arms
by AliceLikeFireflies
Summary: Emily is pregnant from a one night stand- and she doesn't know the father. Spencer is there to support her, though. Follow them through one hell of a pregnancy, and after that, through a lifetime. On Hiatus. UPDATE: (Do not read- it's pretty terrible. I just don't have the heart to delete it. I warned you)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. ** This chapter is written by Alicelikefireflies ^o^**

After working at the BAU for six years, there wasn't much that surprised Spencer Reid any more, that was until the first week of March. It started like any other week. Routine.

Though by Wednesday they still had no cases.

Reid had spent most of his time that day sitting at his desk, reading about old unsubs past, trying to pick up any new information he could.

Being generally bored. Morgan had swanned off to have lunch with Garcia and JJ.

Hotch had an off day to be with his Son, and Rossi was in his office.

His brain seemed to register this without him consciously thinking about.

This meant he also noticed Prentiss's unexplained disappearance. He hadn't seen her since this morning, and it was now 2:00pm. Her desk was deserted.

Eventually, he came to the conclusion that he should probably go and find her.

'She could be in trouble.' He reasoned with himself- trying to justify his reasons for invading her personal time. Her personal space. He knew that he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help himself.

He got up from his desk and walked over to hers, checking if there was any clues as to where she might be. There was none, which really was predictable.

It's not like he was expecting to find a note explaining where she had gone. He wasn't.

He just checked for the sake of it. Just incase. Which was like him, really.

He then searched the offices, including Rossi's. When he entered his office, the man aforementioned gave Reid a strange look.

"Yes?"

Reid looked a little sheepish. "Sorry. Just looking for Prentiss."

"Isn't she at her desk?" Rossi frowned.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Well I hope you find her, Reid."

Reid nodded and turned to leave.

He searched all over the building but he couldn't find her. The only place left was the woman's bathroom, and he point blank refused to go in there. That was until he heard a groan from inside.

Poking his head round the door, he spotted Prentiss sitting against the wall.

She was holding her stomach, her hand clamped over her mouth.

"Emily?" His voice giving away his concern.

She looked up at him, a frown on her lips. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

She looked away from him. "I've been vomiting most of the morning..."

Reid knelt by her and helped her up. When her knees buckled, he resorted to picking her up. She initially protested, but eventually just let him. She'd get him back later.

"Where are we going?" She asked him as she carried her out to his car.

"To the hospital. There's obviously something wrong with you."

"It's just the flu." She sniffed as she buckled her into the passenger the seat.

"I don't think it is."

He got into the drivers seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

As they where driving, he watched Prentiss out of the corner of his eye. She was staring out the window blankly, not truly seeing anything beyond the cold glass.

"Prentiss?"

She looked at him. "Hm?"

"We're here..."

"Oh... Okay." She got out of the car carefully, not wanting to trigger another bout of nausea.

Reid quickly got out of the car and went round her side to help her, but she shoved him away.

"I'm fine." She growled.

Since when did Reid baby her instead of the other way round? Either way, she wasn't exactly sure she liked it. She was older than him, after all.

He supposed he should feel hurt, but he knew that she was probably was only acting that way because she was sick.

Wincing at another sting of pain her abdomen, she slowly made her way inside.

Reid followed her of course, his brow creased in worry.

After a checking in, they took their seats in the waiting room.

Prentiss sat apart from Reid, her lips pressed together, her arms crossed. She was still mad at him for forcing her to come here.

She was hoping he didn't notice, her body bent in on itself, wracking with pain. Her brow furrowed, her fists clenched.

He did, of course, and it worried him immensely. After all, Emily was one of his close friends. He couldn't lose her again. He didn't think he could bare it a second time.

After what felt like hours, they where finally called in by a strict looking nurse.

Taking a seat on the white bleached hospital bed, Prentiss cringed again.

Unfortunately, the doctor noticed that time.

His brow creased.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Prentiss looked up at the doctor and frowned.

"I've been vomiting all morning and I've been having pains in my stomach area.

My... my period is also late. I thought that maybe it was just the stress, but now I'm not too sure..."

Reid looked at her incredulously. She'd never mention her period being late.

The doctor's frown seemed to lift a little. He'd seen this before, and be the look of her boyfriend, it seemed he was in for a surprise.

"Can you ask your boyfriend to leave for a moment? I'd like to talk to you alone." He asked Prentiss.

Prentiss and Reid both blushed considerably.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just colleges." She explained.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed... Well I'd still like to talk to you alone if that's alright."

Prentiss nodded. "Sure" She then looked pointedly at Reid.

"Yes.. well... I'll just be outside." Reid mumbled, and left the room.

The doctor then turned to Prentiss.

"Do you think it's possible that you could be pregnant?"

Prentiss looked at him and frowned slightly.

"I suppose, but that's not very likely."

"Why not?"

"Because the last time I had sex was a month ago, and surely if I was pregnant then my body would have noticed by now... right?"

"Maybe this is your body noticing." The Doctor stood then.

"I'd like to do a test before we make any assumptions. Take this cup and urinate in it, then bring it back and I'll send it away for a test. Okay?"

He handed her a small plastic cup with a lid.

"Okay.." She said as she took it from him, a light blush still coloring her cheeks.

She walked out the room and passed Reid, who looked at her questioningly, though she ignored him.

When she got back to the room with cup in hand, she took a seat again and handed it to the doctor.

He called a nurse and she gingerly took it away.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the nurse returned carrying a piece of white paper.

Black scrawly writing covered it.

The Doctor took it from her, and she left.

It only took a minute to read it, and when he was finished he looked up at her.

"You're Pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a stunned silence as Prentiss took the news in.

"What?" Her voice was quiet- probably in shock.

"You're going to have a baby. Congratulations." The doctor smiled warmly and continued

"You're six weeks along. We can schedule an ultrasound in a few weeks, but for now, I'd recommend going home and getting some rest. Okay?"

She nodded numbly and picked up her handbag. As she walked out, she shut the door behind her.

Silently, she walked over to Reid and waited for him to notice her.

After a few seconds, he looked up from his book and frowned immediately, seeing how pale she looked.

"Are you alright, Prentiss?"

"No. Spencer... just... please take me home."

He just nodded and led her out to the car, luckily- knowing when to shut up.

He still watched her though. Scared that she could collapse any second judging by how she looked. Her illness was worse than he had anticipated. Worry flooded his body.

He helped her into the car and carefully buckled her in. Then he got in the drivers side and began to drive them back to headquarters.

"This isn't the way back to my apartment..."

"I know. I think it would be better for you to be with people now. Honestly, you look really upset and I think you need the company...

Prentiss sighed. "Alright..."

Reid frowned a little. He wasn't expecting her to give in so easily.

The trees and pale houses flashing past the pale window seemed so unreal to him now. The people inside, going about their daily lives. Ignorant to the pain that lurked so close just outside their doors.

Tragedy really is inevitable during the human lifetime. In the end- what it come down to is when it'll happen. Everyday that life changing moment come closer. And so does the end of happiness that is sure to arrive at one time or another.

He sighed softly. When did it all go wrong?

Turning his head slightly to the left, he watched Prentiss. She looked so frail. Her lower lip trembled, as if she'd burst into tears any moment. She was as pale and fragile looking as ever as she sunk further into her car seat. Her dark hair and eyes made her look even paler. Like a ghost.

Eventually they arrived back at the office. The appearance of Morgan's car meant that he Garcia and JJ had returned. That wasn't exactly good news. Even they would notice Prentiss's sickly paler, her shaky hands. He supposed she was just in shock at whatever the doctor had said to her. That still worried him. What did the doctor say?

He parked the car but didn't make any move to get out.

"Prentiss, please tell me what's wrong."

She looked at him for a moment, her eyes sad. They searched his, looking for any signs that he'd just let it go- but unfortunately, she found none.

A sigh escaped her lips.

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell the rest of the team? It's just, I'm not sure I'm ready for them to know just yet..."

He nodded. "I promise."

She wouldn't look at him. "I'm pregnant."

He sat stunned for a few moments, his eyes flickering to her stomach where her hands rested. "The father..?"

"It was a one night stand. I'm scared, Reid. I can't raise a kid by myself. They're so little and fragile... what if I drop it? What if I can't give it a good life? I don't know how to look after a child. I-"

"Sh..." He interrupted her. "All these what ifs are just that- what ifs. You won't drop it. You won't hurt it. You'll be a great mother. I've seen you with Henry. And you won't be alone. You have us. Garcia, Rossi, JJ, Hotch, Morgan and I. You'll _never_ be alone in this. I can promise you that."

Her eyes finally flickered to his. "Really?" She asked, like a child looking for reassurance. That really was ironic.

"Yes. We'll always look out for you."

"Thank you..." She murmured.

He nodded. "Do you think you want to go inside now?"

"Okay." She got out of the car, as did he, and they made their way inside.

Morgan walked up to them as soon as they got into the bullpen.

"Had a nice date?" He smirked.

Prentiss rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. "It wasn't a date. Reid took me to see the doctor because I wasn't feeling well." She behaved like she thought she should.

Like she would have before any of this happened.

"Aw. Are you feelin' better now then?"

"Yeah. Much better." She shoved him playfully as she walked past and went over to her desk.

Morgan then looked at Reid.

"And how are you doing? Are you sure it wasn't you that needed to visit the Doctor? You look a little pale."

"No. I'm fine." He walked over to his desk, but Morgan, persistent as ever, followed him.

"I know what fine looks like, and you are definitely not."

"Stop profiling me." Reid growled.

Morgan took a step back in surprise. Reid wasn't the type of person to growl at someone, or ever really be annoyed by anything really.

"Woah, pretty boy. Calm down."

Reid looked back at his work, his eyes narrowed.

"Just leave it."

It registered somewhere in the back of Morgan's mind that Reid was being very out of character. And that only ever really happened when he was truly upset about something.

He sat down opposite the younger agent.

"This is about Prentiss isn't it?"

"I told you to stop profiling me." He looked up at him, his eyes angry.

He didn't want to hurt Prentiss by giving anything away.

"Alright, fine. Just.. If you want to talk, you'll know where I'll be."

Reid nodded, looking back down at his work.

Meters away at Emily's desk, a tear splashed down onto the page- running the ink.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I don't own anything! :P Please Review! You will get a Reid Cookie 3 Or an Emily cookie depending on who you prefer :D A review I got from Breannanix26 provoked me to write this chapter. So Thank you Breannanix26 ^-^**

The end of the day came surprisingly quickly. Prentiss wasn't really surprised. She had spent most of it just sitting at her desk, watching her tears fall onto the pale cartilage paper, smudging the black ink.

Multiple times during the day, members of the team had come to talk to her, though she wasn't in the mood for talking.

First came Garcia, her usually glowing face darken by a frown that almost took over her features. She had asked all the mundane questions.

Are you okay? Are you sure? Is there anything you want me to do? And so on.

She had finally wandered away after half an hour. Not that Prentiss didn't love talking to her favourite techie, but she didn't really feel like talking right now. Not to anybody.

The idea of babies and pregnancies seemed so foreign to her, even during JJ's pregnancy, it just seemed too unreal. Now that she was the one that was pregnant, the one that was going to have baby, it was more than unreal. It was truly terrifying.

How could she cope? How could she possibly ever hold a baby, a tiny human, in her arms, and call it her own? Her head spun as she imagined it.

And so suddenly, it had hit her. She, Emily Prentiss, was going to be a mother.

She was going to give birth to a person, albeit small and screeching.

A small smile appeared on her lips. She considered that maybe before she was just in shock. Maybe this was how a new mother was meant to feel. And honestly, she loved it.

Just as she was about to get in her car, she noticed Reid jogging up to meet her.

She paused, one hand resting on the handle.

His expression revealed his mild surprise, and then relief.

"It's good to see that you're feeling better."

"How can you tell?" She glanced at the car, her own face reflected in the glass. She saw no difference in her appearance.

"You're glowing." He smiled softly.

Prentiss blushed a little despite herself. "Thanks." She paused. "Is there a reason you stopped me?"

Reid glanced down at his shoes and then looked back up at her, his eyes shifting from hers every few seconds in what she imagined was a nervous fashion.

"I... Um... I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight. I thought you might've needed cheering up, but now I see that you don't need it, so I'll just be going..."

He began to walk away but Prentiss caught his sleeve.

"Spencer, don't be like that. I'd love to go. It would be nice to go out for a change..."

"Really?" His expression changed into that of excitement and happiness. He quickly caught the emotions, though, before he could embarrass himself further. "I mean... Okay."

The smile still lingered on his lips, though. He was not able to completely stop the the buzz in his brain, and he was sure, his heart.

Was this what loved felt like? He wondered to himself, but then shrugged the thought off before it got any further. No, of course not. He couldn't love Emily. He's been working with her for years, surely he would have...

But then he remembered. How his heart shattered when he thought she was death. How he had spent months crying over her. So many tears. Why then, would his heart fall to pieces if he did not love her so?

Quickly, he shoved these thoughts into the back of his mind where they could not reach him. Where other useless facts where shoved, like how the earth went round the sun and how rain formed.

"I'll pick you up at 7, okay?"

"Sure, Spence. I'll see you then." She gave him a smile and a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into her car and driving away.

He couldn't help the light blush that rose to his cheeks as he watched her drive away.

She has actually had kissed him, though it had only been a peck, his heart was thumping wildly against his chest.

How had he never noticed her before? And why had it taken an unplanned pregnancy for him to finally pay attention to what his heart was telling him?

He forced his legs to move and carry him to his car.

Unbeknownst to him, JJ and Garcia where hiding just outside the car park doors, shocked and joyous expressions on their faces. Once Reid was out of hearing range, Garcia squealed loudly.

"Oh! He's so cute!"

JJ giggled softly and nodded in agreement. "I know! It's surprisingly endearing."

"But... we can't tell anyone... Okay Pen?"

Garcia nodded, her eyes alight. "They're totally in love, though! How did we not notice this before?"

"I have no idea." She smiled.

Meanwhile, Prentiss was just entering her apartment.

"Sergio..."

The lithe black cat jumped into it's owner's arms and began to purr softly.

She had spent most the car ride home thinking about Reid. There where so many things about him that she had never noticed before. Like the way his brown sandy hair curved over his brow, and how toned his lean form had become over the last few years.

She thought that that was probably because of all the running around and man handling their jobs entailed.

He was undeniably attractive. Tall, with soft chocolate brown eyes- and a shy, gentle personality that made her heart flutter a little against her chest.

"Maybe..." A little voice inside her heart murmured. "Maybe you love him. And, I... I wouldn't be surprised if he loved you back."

She snorted to herself at the absurdity of it. Maybe her conscience was being a little optimistic.

"He's my friend. Nothing more." She muttered to herself, placing the now sleeping cat on the sofa and heading to her bedroom to get ready.

This was going to be long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting into his car, Reid nervously adjusted his jacket lapels. What if she laughed at him?

This was the first time after her 'funeral' he had worn a suit- or anything that resembled one.

"No. She wouldn't laugh. Don't be ridiculous..." He thought to himself, starting the engine and backing up out of his space.

Soon, his car was smoothly pulling up outside her apartment.

He rang her mobile.

"Yes?"

"Um.. Hi Emily. I'm parked outside"

There was the sound of glass shattering and a few harsh curse words.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just dropped something. One sec, Spencer."

"I'm coming up."

"No, Its fine, really..." But he had already hung up.

She sighed, irritated.

His arrival was signaled by a sharp knock on the door. She ignored him, focusing on wrapping her bleeding hand in a tea towel.

After a few moments he knocked again.

"Prentiss, Just let me in."

She finally walked over to the door, putting down the towel as she went. Opening it, she had to repress her smile.

"I like the suit. It's not like you, but it looks good." She shut the door as he walked inside

He blushed a pale shade of pink. "Um.. Thank you. And you really look beautiful. Like I said earlier, you're glowing..." His blush deepened at his own words, and looked down at his shoes.

She smiled openly now, amused at his nervous ramblings. Honestly, it was adorable.

"Thanks Spencer." She glanced down at the black v neck dress she wore. Her slight bump stuck out little from between her hips, obvious in the tight fitting dress.

But.. wasn't it a little too early to be showing? She was only a few weeks. It made her wonder if there was really only one in there...

Her thoughts where interrupted when Reid took her hand. He was looking at the cut she had received only moments ago when she had dropped a vase of flowers.

The rough glass had shattered and skittered across the kitchen tiles, a small piece being left behind- embedded in her hand. She had removed it, but the three centimeter long cut in her left palm still looked worse than it really was.

"Do you want me to bandage this for you?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his face. She had attempted to bandage it herself earlier, but it was hard when you only had one hand in use.

It only took a few minutes, after directing Reid to the first aid kit, he had quickly sterilized the cut and then bandaged her palm. She had hardly felt anything.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure Emily." he stood up as he spoke and offered her his arm. "Shall we go?"

She nodded, standing as well and linking her arm in his. It was night outside. The moon shone brilliantly down, lighting their way as they made their way to the car.

After about half an hour of seemingly aimless driving, Spencer finally parked in a dark car park. Prentiss twisted round in her seat, scanning the darkness- but she couldn't see anything.

"Where are we?"

"Wait and see..." Reid opened the car door for her and linked arms with her again. Then they made their way down some worn concrete steps, (Prentiss almost tripped, Reid had to catch her), and made their way over a small hill.

Prentiss gasped softly as she saw the beautifully illuminated street. There where shops and restaurants lining both sides of a brick road leading right up the middle- and there where dozens of children- pulling their tired looking parents from shop to shop, gazing at the colorful displays with wide eyes. Every one of them was grasping a white lantern in their tight little fists.

"It's a festival they have here every year. The white lanterns mean innocence and purity- to celebrate the children and new beginnings. I thought you might like to let one go- for your baby I mean..." He glanced at her small bump for a second before looking at her again.

Prentiss had streams of tears running down her cheeks.

He frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-..."

His apology was interrupted when Prentiss wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, burying her face in his chest.

"You're so sweet Spence. Thank you."

Spencer was surprised at her sudden show of affection, but he returned the hug nonetheless- wrapping his arms gently around her waist.

"I'm sorry." She looked remorseful as she pulled away. "Stupid hormones get the better of me sometimes..."

"Don't be sorry. I don't mind you hugging me at all... And I know those tears where happy tears, so there's no problem." She smiled reassuringly.

She nodded and smiled softly, wiping away the last remnants of her tears.

"They release the lanterns in about two hours, so how about if we go have dinner first?"

"Okay."

He offered her his arm again, but she didn't take it. Instead, she gently pulled his arm down and slipped her good hand into his.

Her hand was warm, but not unpleasantly. He squeezed in gently as they made their way down to one of the brightly colored restaurants.

She had never considered Reid as 'best friend material', but now that she really knew him, it occurred to her just how stupid she had been. He was sweet and kind, fiercely loyal and brave. Everything that a man should be, yet she had ignored what was right in front of her nose. Given, he was a chatterbox and a know-it-all at the best of times, but that was just Reid.

She frowned softly as she realized how much it must have hurt him when no-one wanted to share a room with him- When they where working out of state. They had assumed he wouldn't take it to heart... but considering his childhood, how could he not take that to heart?

"Are you alright, Prentiss?" he asked her softly, though it still made her jump.

"Yeah, I'm fine... And you can call me Emily, Spencer. We're not at work anymore."

She smiled softly at him, watching the subtle smile spread over his lips also.

"Okay Emily."

She nodded as they entered the restaurant.

Just outside, the rest of the BAU team where watching the children rush past, the lights glittering in a tired fashion.

They had all decided to attend the festival of life this year- something to do for fun.

After all, being surrounded by death usually meant that hardly any fun was had at all.

And that just wasn't acceptable for one Penelope Garcia.

Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to contact Reid or Prentiss so they hadn't joined them. Hotch hadn't joined them either because Jack was ill- so it was just JJ, Garcia Morgan and Rossi.

Something caught Garcia's eye, though. From across the street, she saw through the window of a restaurant, and she was sure she could see Prentiss and Reid sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey guys... Look over there.."

"Is that.. Prentiss and Reid?" JJ asked, a little surprised.

"Yes! And they're having dinner!" Garcia almost squealed. "How cute!"

"Do you think we should go over and see what's up?" Morgan asked, eyeing the couple sitting at the table. The where smiling and talking- and yes, they did look uncannily like Emily and Pretty boy.

Rossi frowned a little. "Isn't that an invasion of personal privacy?"

But the rest where already off, not having not heard his question. He sighed, rolled his eyes and followed them.

They all stood on the other side of the road now, only a few meters from the restaurant.

They blended into the crowd easily, and so where sure that the two agents inside would not spot them.

Just then, Prentiss got up to go to the bathroom, Reid supporting her gently with a gentle hand. All eyes where drawn to her slight bump, obvious though the tight fitting fabric.

Garcia could barley suppress a gasp. They then all looked at Reid- obviously assuming the worse.

"Way to go pretty boy..." Morgan murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think we should confront them?" It was JJ who spoke. He brow was furrowed in worry. Emily was one of her best friends. Surely Emily would have told her, right?

Rossi shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow at work... I think maybe it would be good idea to just leave them be tonight..."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement, and together they all slowly walked away, diffusing into the crowd.

When Prentiss returned, she had made up her mind.

"I'd like to tell the team tomorrow."

Spencer looked up from his glass- there was a speck in his soda water, and he was trying to remove it with his spoon.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely. They're like family. You know that better than anyone."

He nodded in apparent agreement.

"Alright. Do you want me to help or just sit still and be quiet?"

"Might be better if you just sat still and was quiet... If you told them, they might assume..."

Her voice trailed off.

He nodded, looking back down at his drink. The speck had now sunk to the bottom.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best..."

There was silence for a few moments before; "How are you going to tell them?"

"I think I'll probably just come out and say it"

Spencer smiled slightly and did quite a good impression of her.

"Oh, by the way, I'm pregnant. What's for lunch?"

A older couple looked at Spencer oddly and Emily giggled as he blushed.

"Okay, you deserved that."

"Hmm..." He nodded vaguely and before poking at his drink again.

"Right, stop. stop." She took his soda off him, easily removed the speck with her spoon, and gave it back to him.

"Thank you."

"You are quite ridiculous, Spencer."

"I know." He smiled wryly and took a sip from his glass.

"Come on, The lantern parade is starting."

They had finished their meal half an hour ago, but Reid had insisted on making her finish her vitamin drink. He had bought the tablets with him, added one to some water and then ordered her to drink it.

It tasted foul, and she hated it, but she finally relented when he said-

"It's all for the sake of the baby."

"Okay, I'm just waiting for the waiter to get the bill."

'Why is it necessary?"

"Because over twenty thousand restaurant thefts in the USA occur because people steal tips off the tables after the customers leave. A further 20%..."

"Okay, I get it." She rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up."

The waiter finally collected the money and Prentiss nearly dragged him outside-

Just in time for the parade to start.

Then they began to walk through the high street, thousands of beautiful lanterns lighting the way.

Just for a moment during the parade, Reid thought he saw the colorful bangles that where Garcia's trademark, or the electrically colorful hair- pilled high on her head-

but he shrugged, brushing it off as a trick of the light.

Finally, they got to let their lanterns go.

They rose up into the sky like a million stars, weaving through the trees until they became just pinpricks in the distance.

Reid glanced at Prentiss- and noticed with a smile that she was happy, too. Her eyes wide and glittering with a million lights, dancing in the sky, as if they danced just for them.

"And she's beautiful." His mind whispered. "She's beautiful tonight."

He nodded in agreement and clasped her hand in his.

This truly was the best night he'd had in a long time.

When Spencer had driven Emily home after the parade had finished, he hadn't expected it to be like this.

The silence had become icy all of a sudden. Almost awkward.

"Spencer?" Her voice was soft, though it came sharply in the silence.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Just tired." He yawned slightly to ironically emphasize his point.

She smiled. He truly was adorable. "Can I ask you something..?"

"Sure.."

"Will you... When it's time for the ultrasound, will you come with me? I'd just like some company, but don't feel obligated to come if you don't want to, because I really..."

He interrupted her. "Emily... Em. Listen to me. I'd really like to come.

I'm your friend. I want... I want to support you through this."

He blushed slightly at his own words. At what it could imply.

She smiled and reached her hand up, brushing a lock of hair back that had fallen in his face. "Thank you."

A small shy smile appeared on his lips and he looked back toward the road. He didn't want to crash and ruin a wonderful evening.

The silence invaded again, though now it was comfortable. Warm- and not icy at all anymore.

When they parked up after another few minutes, he helped her out and walked her up to her apartment.

"Goodnight, Em. And if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me."

He smiled softly, carefully pulled her into a hug, and walked back down to his car.

She let herself in, unable to banish the grin that had made its way onto her face.

As she shut the door behind her, she leant against it, resting a hand on her stomach where her baby girl-or boy- was growing.

"You are a very lucky baby." She murmured to her small bump. "You're going to have the best family in the world, and they are going to love you so much. Well... when I finally tell them..."

Emily was shocked into consciousness as she stumbled out of bed, reaching the toilet just in time to vomit violently into it.

She groaned softly, clutching her stomach and leaning her forehead against the cool tiled wall.

Grabbing a box a saltine crackers out the cupboard, she nibbled on one as she walked around her bedroom, collecting clothes to wear and laying them on the bed, occasionally stepping over her black cat that contented itself in trying to trip her up.

"Sergio." She sighed, picking him up and placing him outside the door.

"I'm trying to get ready for work, and I feel like someone ran me over with a steamroller, so could you please just stay out of my way for a few minutes?"

The cat meowed softly and walked off down the hall- out of sight.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. She had a full body mirror in there.

(It was a christmas present one year.)

After she had undressed, dropping her sweatpants and white shirt in the washing basket, she stood facing the left, looking at herself sideways in the mirror. Mainly examining her small bump.

She once again wondered why it was so prominent so early on- and once again concluded that maybe there was more than one baby in there.

She'd have to find out at the ultrasound.

After having her shower, she got dressed and, after devouring a banana, got in her car and began to drive.

And some point during the twenty minute drive, she got out her phone and called Spencer.

He picked up after only two rings, and it was immediately evident that he was already on the train. Loud chattering and metallic railroad sounds in the background gave evidence to that.

"I'm really nervous." She began.

"Don't be." She could hear the soothing timbre in his voice- and a little excitement as well. He was sure the rest of the team would be happy for her. She wasn't so optimistic.

"They'll be ecstatic. Especially Garcia."

"Oh Garcia." Emily sighed. "What would we do without her?"

"We'd probably not be able to solve as many crimes as we do." He answered the rhetorical question, and she rolled her eyes.

"Am still going to just say it, or have you come up with a more inventive method, my darling genius?" He smiled as she spoke. She was obviously in a good mood today, despite the morning sickness and the looming confrontation with the rest of the team.

"I wouldn't mind telling them if you don't want to."

"No, It's okay, Spencer. I know you're trying to be polite- but I'm really fine telling them myself."

"Alright... but you know that I really don't mind- and if you change your mind I'll be right here, okay?"

"Sure. Look, I'm almost at the office, so I'll see you in a few."

"I'm already there." She hadn't noticed that the sounds in the background had ceased.

"What, in the bullpen?"

"No, I'm waiting in the car park."

"Oh, Reid you don't have to..."

"No." He interrupted her. "I want to wait. Anyway, I have a feeling Garcia may try to intercept you on your way up to the bull pen. She heard about your hospital visit."

"Oh. Well, in that case, please wait for me. If she gets to me, she'll notice my... situation in seconds. You know what she's like."

He nodded, but then realized she couldn't see him. "I'll be right here."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Emily."

She smiled softly and ended the call. Only five minutes later, she pulled into the car park.

He walked to her door and opened it for her, offering her his hand.

She took it gratefully and got to her feet. She still wasn't feeling one hundred percent, and she was worried her morning sickness may take affect again at any moment.

As they began to walk inside, she spoke quietly- Nervousness creeping into her. Her heart began to beat a little faster, and though it was just a small difference, Spencer could feel it in her pulse, as her hand was still in his.

"Um... I think you should tell them."

She looked at her, concern in his dark liquid eyes. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Time is running out, and I'm starting to get nervous. So... Please Spencer."

"You don't have to ask. I did offer, didn't I?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything else. They didn't speak at all- as they made their way up to the bull pen. As some point, Emily thought to release Spencer's hand.

She didn't want the team to get the wrong idea, and luckily, he understood, and was not offended.

They separated, Emily walking to her desk. Spencer knocking on the door of Hotch's office before entering.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yes. What is it?" Aaron's brow furrowed. Spencer was obviously worried about something.

"You see, Emily is... um... She's pregnant, and she wants me to be the one to tell the team, so could you possibly gather them in the conference room?"

While he was speaking, his eyes never met his boss's. He couldn't. The situation was embarrassing enough.

If Aaron was surprised by the news, he didn't show it. His eyes only showed dark concern, and some annoyance.

"How long have you and Prentiss been in a relationship, Reid?"

Spencer immediately blushed crimson, his eyes growing wide and flashing up to meet Hotch's.

"No, No. Its not... The baby isn't mine. I just happened to be the one to take her to hospital when she couldn't stop vomiting."

Aaron nodded and visibly relaxed a little.

"Okay. When do you want me to gather them?"

"A soon as you can? We just want to get it over with." He frowned slightly. "Sorry."

He apologized for the slip of the tongue before exiting the office.

'_Why would you say 'we'? This baby has nothing to do with you. What's wrong with you, Spencer?' _He mentally berated himself.

He walked over to Emily's desk where she sat, watching him with nervous eyes.

"What did he say?"

"He's going to gather them now." And just as Spencer spoke, Hotch appeared on the balcony overlooking the bullpen.

"Could you all gather in the conference room please?" He spoke to them all, before walking into the conference room himself.

"Here we go." Emily sighed, before walking with Spencer toward what seemed to be, the most awkward conversation they'd ever have.


End file.
